franzbardonfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
František Bardon
thumb|Franz Bardon em 1954, dois anos antes de publicar seu [[Der Weg zum wahren Adepten | primeiro livro]] Franz Bardon, também chamado Frabato e Mestre Arion, nome de batismo František Bardon (Katherein, 1º de dezembro de 1909 – Brno, 10 de julho de 1958) foi um mago de palco, naturopata, grafólogo, professor e estudante de magiaBardon, Dr. Lumir & K., Dr. M.. Souvenirs de Franz Bardon. Editado por Alexandre Moryáson. ISBN 3-921338-19-0, mas é mais conhecido atualmente por ter escrito três volumes científicos sobre o Hermetismo prático: O Caminho do Verdadeiro Adepto (abrev. CVA), A Prática da Evocação Mágica (abrev. PEM) e A Chave para a Verdadeira Quabbalah (abrev. CVQ). Biografia Introdução A vida do adepto tcheco Franz Bardon é coberta por uma névoa de imprecisão. Temos duas fontes primárias de informação sobre ele: primeiro, o controverso livro Frabato, que parece mais um romance de ficção do que uma biografia, cobrindo parte de sua vida mágica, e o (bastante) póstumo Memórias de Franz Bardon, que consideramos a nossa fonte mais correta, por ter sido escrita pelo Dr. M. Kumar e o Dr. Lumir Bardon, mas que contém poucas informações sobre sua vida mágica. O Dr. Lumir e Dr. M. K. parecem aceitar Frabato como um relato verídico, e corroboram com a polêmica teoria da transmutação. Informações também foram tiradas de entrevistas com Emil Stejnar e estão citadas no fim deste artigo para quem desejar olhar. Existe um novo livro, que promete ser uma nova e fértil fonte de informações sobre F. B., escrito por Emil Stejnar, a ser publicado pela Editora Ibera em 2010. Daniel Murphy teve acesso a parte de uma tradução desse novo livro, e compartilhou algumas informações em seu artigo A Perspective on Franz Bardon no Veritas Society. Desse modo, quando Daniel Murphy for citado, saiba-se que as fontes dele são a biografia de Emil Stejnar. Este artigo é uma tentativa de amarrar as pontas soltas e fazer um todo coerente, embora nem sempre isso tenha sido possível. Eu até mesmo tive de estipular, mais ou menos, a cronologia de sua vida - informações são dadas, mas quase sempre sem datas ou locais. Os primeiros anos: 1909 a 1922 František Bardon nasceu no dia 1º de dezembro de 1909, na cidade de Katherein, próximo à Troppau (a qual, após a 1ª Guerra Mundial, foi anexada pela então Tchecoslováquia como Opava) do início do século XX. Bardon, Franz (1982). Frabato. Merkur Publishing, 2002. ISBN 1-885928-15-7. Traduzido por Gerhard Hanswille. Segundo Emil Stejnar, Bardon teria nascido morto e só teria voltado à vida duas horas depoisStejnar, Emil & Ogris, Walter. Entrevista com Emil Stejnar. Revista Gnostika, janeiro de 1999. Link: http://www.archivhermetischertexte.at/emil_stejnar_1_engl.htm. Filho primogênito de Hedwika e Viktor Bardon, foi o primeiro de outras doze filhas mulheres, das quais apenas quatro chegaram à idade adulta (Stéphanie, Anna, Marie e Béatrice Bardonová), o que indica uma vida pobre e difícilBardon, Franz. Frabato''Bardon, Dr. Lumir & K., Dr. M.. ''Souvenirs de Franz Bardon. O pai de Bardon, Viktor, trabalhava numa fábrica têxtil em Troppau.Bardon, Dr. Lumir & K., Dr. M.. Souvenirs de Franz Bardon Segundo Otti Votavova, Viktor era um místico cristão que estudava o Hermetismo e ansiava a comunhão com Deus. Com persistência, acabou alcançando a capacidade mágica de clarividência. Porém, sentindo-se sem direção, pediu, em suas ferventes preces, por um mestre que lhe ensinasse o caminho ainda em vida. Bardon se modifica: 1923 a 1924 Em 1923, aos catorze anos de idade, Franz Bardon trabalhava como treineiro numa fábrica e estudava numa escola pública de Opava.Bardon, Franz. Frabato Nessa mesma época ocorreu o que Votavova chama de "maravilhosa troca": supostamente, o espírito do Franz Bardon garoto foi trocado pelo espírito de um adepto da magia, e que passou a usar o corpo dali em diante, escrevendo a sua trilogia científica de 1956-1957.Bardon, Franz. Frabato A suposta troca ou transmutação As questões de quando, onde e como Bardon adquiriu seus poderes são motivo de especulação até hoje. Essa teoria da troca do espírito do verdadeiro Franz Bardon pelo espírito do adepto Franz Bardon é confirmada pelo filho de Bardon, Dr. Lumir Bardon.Bardon, Dr. Lumir & K., Dr. M.. Souvenirs de Franz Bardon Votavova explica um pouco sobre essa transmutação: Apenas um perfeito e alto iniciado como o espírito de Franz Bardon pode ousar e ser bem sucedido em algo como isso - pegar emprestado um corpo para completar não apenas uma missão, mas várias delas. A escolha e a aceitação de um corpo que já alcançou a puberdade são sujeitas a um número de condições; i.e., como compensação, seu novo habitante deve separar uma existência especial e mais favorável para o dono original corpo, em algum lugar em um outro ventre materno. Além disso, o iniciado deve aceitar o karma do corpo emprestado como seu próprio, não importa qual seja, e esse karma deve, sob todas as circunstâncias, ser equilibrado.''Bardon, Franz. ''Frabato Para Votavova, a necessidade de se equilibrar esse karma do corpo emprestado seria a causa de todas as vicissitudes pelas quais Bardon passou em sua vida. Ainda segundo Votavova, uma condição importante para essa troca era a de que os poderes de Bardon não poderiam ser usados para alterar ou suavizar o seu karma de qualquer maneira.Bardon, Franz. Frabato. Porém, Votavova se contradiz, num dos prefácios do primeiro livro de Bardon, ao dizer que o autor passou 30 anos estudando, pesquisando e praticando o sistema que ele expõe em seu livro com vários adeptos de várias filosofiasBardon, Franz. Der Weg zum wahren Adepten (1956). Editado por Verlag Hermann Bauer.. Ora, já que ele sofreu a transmutação e ganhou todos os poderes que passou efetivamente a demonstrar, ele não precisaria de desenvolvê-los novamente durante a sua vida. Ocultar a lenda de sua transmutação seria, talvez, uma forma de ser acreditado por seus leitores como alguém que tivesse trabalhado para ganhar o mesmo conhecimento que compartilhava em seu livro. Sobre essa teoria, Daniel Murphy, um moderno proponente de Bardon, sustenta que Algumas pessoas (...) mantêm a visão de que esse detalhe da vida de Bardon era provavelmente uma fabricação criada pela dedicada Otti Votavova. De certo modo, não importa realmente se a história é verdadeira ou não. Por um outro lado, se negarmos essa história como fantasiosa, estamos nos fechando também a um dos poucos pedaços de informação que temos sobre a carreira mágica de Bardon. Assim, se negarmos essa história, não temos mais uma explicação viável de como Franz Bardon se tornou um mago tão habilidoso. Murphy, Daniel. A Perspective on Franz Bardon. Artigo no fórum Veritas Society. Link: http://forums.vsociety.net/index.php?topic=15084.msg163580#msg163580 Emil Stejnar, bardonista austríaco famoso por descobrir erros na segunda obra de Bardon, mostra-se, numa entrevista, descrente sobre essa teoria da transmutação, dizendo que "Mrs. Votavova espalhou essa história porque ela queria equiparar o seu mestre com Jesus. O próprio Bardon nunca disse isso". Stejnar ainda afirma que "A inteira teoria do Karma se contradiria se tal troca por um karma negativo acontecesse. O Karma deve ser carregado pelos seus próprios possuidores (...)"Stejnar, Emil & Ogris, Walter. Entrevista com Emil Stejnar. 1924 a 1939 200px|thumb|left|Franz Bardon em 1930 Após a suposta troca, Bardon começou a demonstrar suas capacidades mágicas e a ficar famoso não só em Opava, mas também em cidades vizinhas e distantes. Amigos e professores ficaram maravilhados com as habilidades do garoto. Bardon, Dr. Lumir & K., Dr. M.. Souvenirs de Franz Bardon Nesse período, Bardon casou-se com Marie, que passou a ser chamada Marie Bardonová, e teve o seu único filho, Lumir Bardon, que nasceu em 4 de janeiro de 1937. Agora com família formada, estabeleceu-se num subúrbio de Opava chamado Kylesovice.Bardon, Dr. Lumir & K., Dr. M.. Souvenirs de Franz Bardon A Segunda Guerra Mundial: 1939 a 1945 A Tchecoslováquia agora pertencia à Alemanha nazista, por consequência do tratado de Munique. Podemos inferir pelos relatos de Otti Votavova em Frabato que Franz Bardon conhecia os círculos ocultistas tchecos e alemães. Ele também mantinha correspondências com amigos e discípulos. Um deles era o ocultista alemão Wilhelm Quintscher. Nessa época, Adolf Hitler estaria perseguindo, em segredo, ocultistas que pudessem ajudá-lo magicamente em seu Terceiro Reich. Bardon, consciente disso, pediu a Quintscher que destruísse suas correspondências com ele. O último não o fez e os dois acabaram aprisionados pelos nazistas. Hitler e os campos de concentração: 1941 [thumb|[http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adolf_Hitler Adolf Hitler, que, segundo Otti Votavova, teria aprisionado Bardon durante a ocupação nazista da Tchecoslováquia.]] Segundo Otti Votavova, em Frabato, a razão para essa prisão seria a seguinte: Hitler era membro da Loja 99 e da Ordem de Thule], a qual seria manipulada por um grupo de magos negros tibetanos. Votavova afirmou também que o objetivo de Hitler era usar Bardon para, com a ajuda dos poderes mágicos do último, ganhar a guerra. Em troca, Hitler teria lhe oferecido cargos de grande importância no Terceiro Reich. Além disso, Franz Bardon teria de revelar a Hitler a localização das outras noventa e oito lojas da Loja 99 ao redor do mundo. Sobre esse pedido, Murphy formula a hipótese de que Hitler teria querido dominar as lojas e, consequentemente, achava que teria o poder oculto de seus integrantes ao seu lado na guerra Murphy, Daniel. A Perspective on Franz Bardon.. Bardon teria negado e sido submetido "à tortura mais cruel", diz Votavova, que incluía operações cirúrgicas sem anestesia.Bardon, Franz. Frabato O episódio em que Bardon teria sido aprisionado com Quintscher foi descrito por Votavova: Enquanto eram espancados, Quintscher perdeu seu autocontrole. Ele murmurou uma fórmula cabalística, à qual os torturadores foram paralisados imediata e completamente. Quando ele posteriormente neutralizou os efeitos da fórmula, ele foi fuzilado por vingança.''Bardon, Franz. ''Frabato Franz Bardon foi enviado para um campo de concentração nazista como um prisioneiro comum e permaneceu lá por 3 anos e meioBardon, Franz. Frabato. Pouco antes de a guerra terminar, em 1945, a data de sua morte foi designada para abrilMurphy, Daniel. A Perspective on Franz Bardon.. Durante seu período de espera até a data de sua morte, ele serviu os "Detalhes da Morte", cujo trabalho era recolher as cabeças decepadas dos prisioneiros executados num saco de tecido grosseiro. Bardon teria expressado grande confiança de que não morreria no dia de sua execução, porque tinha outras tarefas esperando por ele. No dia anterior àquele assinalado para sua morte, o campo de concentração foi bombardeado e ele foi resgatado por colegas de prisão russos. Escondendo-se da polícia, ele conseguiu voltar à sua terra natal, TchecoslováquiaMurphy, Daniel. A Perspective on Franz Bardon.''Bardon, Franz. ''Frabato. Os últimos anos: 1945 a 1956 O período de nove anos que se seguiu depois da guerra foi não só o mais tranquilo da vida de Bardon, mas também o mais produtivo - tanto na forma das apresentações públicas como Frabato quanto como estudante de Naturopatia (também chamada Homeopatia) e autor de livros. Volta às origens Otti Votavova relata que, depois que a guerra acabou, Bardon teria usado suas habilidades mágicas para descobrir que Adolf Hitler tinha passado por inúmeras operações cirúrgicas pra não ser mais reconhecidoBardon, Franz. Frabato. Retornou a uma Tchecoslováquia impactada pela guerra e com falta de médicos. Alugou uma casa convenientemente próxima a um hospital, onde passou a exercer a função de diretor e também de médico. Com o fim dessas atividades, comprou uma casa em Troppau, a casa em que viveria até o resto de seus dias. Propôs à sua esposa, Marie, que vivesse com ele em Troppau, mas ela recusou; não quis abandonar nem a sua mãe, nem a exploração agrícola de Gillschwitz. Segundo seu filho Lumir, Bardon não quis voltar a Gillschwitz porque sentia que ainda tinha tarefas a realizar. Sozinho, Bardon teve, então, que contratar uma empregada. O período que se seguiu foi de uma relativa paz e tranquilidade. Duas vezes por semana, Bardon visitava a sua família, saindo com eles à noite para o cinema ou o teatro. Durante o verão, viajava com a esposa e o filho para cidades próximas como Griifenberg e Gesenk. No mesmo período, visitava frequentemente seus amigos na Boêmia, Miihren e Eslováquia, executando ocasionalmente curas. Entre os amigos mencionados estavam personalidades da vida artística e política, o que só reafirma o grau crescente de popularidade do qual Bardon desfrutava desde a adolescência Bardon, Dr. Lumir & K., Dr. M.. Souvenirs de Franz Bardon. Essa popularidade aumentaria ainda mais com o período mais famoso de sua vida, relatado em sua autobiografia, Frabato: o período em que ele passou a demonstrar seus poderes para o público. Frabato frame|Possível foto de Franz Bardon atuando como Frabato. Origem da foto desconhecida. Nota-se que Bardon já teria mais ou menos 36 anos na época em que esta foto foi tirada, enquanto ele aparenta na verdade apenas 20 anos. "A sala de conferências lotada do clube fervilhava com excitação, porque o suspense provocado na primeira parte da apresentação causara uma discussão acalorada entre os membros da plateia."''Bardon, Franz. ''Frabato Assim começa a famosa e controversa biografia de Bardon sobre a sua vida pós-guerra como "mago" de palco. Adotando o nome de Frabato (Fra = Franz, ba = Bardon, t = Troppau, o = Opava), Franz Bardon viajou a diversos pontos da Tchecoslováquia e da Alemanha, com o objetivo de, segundo o seu filho Lumir, chamar a atenção das pessoas quanto à magia e o paranormal. Em suas apresentações, Bardon parecia bastante incomum se comparado aos mágicos da época - com quase nenhum aparato no palco. Outro diferencial era o de que ele fazia longas explanações sobre a magia e as capacidades da alma. Muito dessas explanações pararam, invariavelmente, em seu primeiro livro, alguns anos depois. Com suas apresentações e crescente popularidade, Franz Bardon começou a ser perseguido pelo Grão-Mestre da misteriosa Loja 99. O que se seguiu foi um combate mágico acirrado, do qual Bardon saiu triunfante no final. Numa noite, após uma apresentação na Alemanha, Bardon foi avisado por uma inteligência que uma ordem de prisão fora emitida para ele e que ele deveria fugir o mais rápido possível. Usando uma impregnação do princípio do Akasha em seu corpo, a fim de que seus pensamentos e planos não fossem acessíveis clarividentemente, ele tomou providências para escapar. Chegou, com sucesso, à fronteira entre a Alemanha e a Tchecoslováquia e rumou para Praga. Estabeleceu-se lá com a ajuda de pessoas influentes, que poderiam sustentá-lo. Sob um pseudônimo, publicou artigos em várias revistas e fez novas amizades. O pedido de Urgaya É agora a sua tarefa, querido irmão, revelar à humanidade a verdadeira iniciação ao Hermetismo, através da publicação de material apropriado. Urgaya para Franz Bardon.Bardon, Franz. Frabato Segundo Otti Votavova, Franz Bardon foi chamado pelo supremo chefe da Fraternidade Branca a atender uma reunião no plano astral. Lá, Urgaya ordenou que ele publicasse os cinco primeiros Pilares da Sabedoria, de forma clara e não velada, para a humanidade: O Mago, A Sacerdotisa, A Imperatriz, O Imperador e o O Hierofante (deste último Bardon revelaria somente parte). Após resistência inicial da parte de Bardon, O Colégio de Naturopatia Bardon entra no Colégio de Naturopatia a pedido de Urgaya e se forma. A Trilogia Hermética é publicada: 1956 a 1957 Segundo aprisionamento e morte: 1958 Personalidade Descrever aqui como Bardon era, seus costumes, sua casa e laboratório de alquimia, suas saídas para buscar ervas etc. Legado e Influência Incluindo os seguintes bardonistas: Rawn Clark, Emil Stejnar, Dieter Ruggeberg, Paul Allen, J. R. R. Abrahão, Chris Murphy, Daniel Murphy. Referências Categoria:Personalidades Categoria:Personalidades